


最佳替身-番外

by Weilianjie185



Category: Turbo&Jackson
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 18:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19138234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weilianjie185/pseuds/Weilianjie185





	最佳替身-番外

《最佳替身》-番外

 

*前方货车  
*注意避行

刘昊然x易烊千玺  
勿上升。

 

玄关的灯随着密码锁的滴滴声响柔和转亮，  
门打开的那一秒有个熟悉的声音充满着迫切和喜悦，  
“宝贝，我回来了。”

 

这里是刘昊然和易烊千玺同居的高级公寓。

 

原本刘昊然说郊外那栋复古别墅不是挺好，  
隐蔽又刺激。  
易烊千玺却一本杂志扔到他脚下，  
恶狠狠像只炸毛的猫咪，

“那个房子被我封杀了。”  
一副贞洁烈女悔不当初的表情。

 

说到底也是刘昊然不对，  
第一次就不知疲倦得要了一夜，  
易烊千玺第二天恰巧录个节目，  
硬生生顶着腰疼屁股疼站了俩小时。

 

刘昊然哪儿是人啊？

 

所以虽然他俩同居了，  
抱一下是基本操作，  
亲一下是多项选择，  
摸一下是二连套招。

但再往下摸，  
易烊千玺就会满面通红气喘吁吁努力把压在他身上的发情天使推开，

“滚去洗碗！”

 

于是刘昊然生活在水深火热中，  
一个同居还要DIY的威猛先生。

 

易烊千玺哪儿是人啊？

 

_____________________

 

刘昊然在玄关放下行李箱的时候，  
第一个想法就是如何把易烊千玺亲到失去神智但自己又不丧失理智，  
免得男孩儿不高兴。

已经确定的关系反而让刘昊然更小心注意，  
他没有第二个易烊千玺可以失去。

 

诺大的公寓没开灯，  
只有玄关发着暖暖的光，  
刘昊然脱下外套挂在一旁的衣杆，  
脚忙不迭得蹭开束缚，  
昂贵的限定球鞋因为着急拗出褶痕，  
主人却丝毫不觉心疼。

 

他这次去大漠拍了整整三个月的戏没间断，  
后期刘昊然不是没想过找时间回来，  
但易烊千玺总说自己有工作在外地，  
或是让他安心拍戏别想太多。

不知道怎的他心里觉得怪怪的，  
原本还剩一个月的戏份，  
他每场都演得极快极准，  
高效到导演都害怕，  
缩短到半个月提前杀青。

 

回来前他跟易烊千玺欣喜报备，  
对方说好的在家等你。  
可眼下的情形，  
家里不像有人的样子。

 

刘昊然向客厅走去，  
昏暗中他自然得向右探头去暗墙上的开关，  
却有东西突然抵在后背，  
圆形口径有些沉甸的质感，  
压在他薄薄的黑色衬衫。

 

“千玺？”

 

“举起手，转过来。”

 

虽然疑惑，  
但刘昊然是标准夫管严，  
大部分情况下让往东不往西。

他于是乖乖抬起双臂转了过来，  
那个圆形口径的东西原来是把道具枪，  
顶着他的胸口一下儿将他压到墙上，  
男孩儿快速的掏出一把手铐，  
将刘昊然的双手在头顶铐得严实。

 

他颇具兴致得挑了挑眉，  
没有开灯的客厅因为夜晚的城市灯光和车水马龙来回滑动着光轨，  
他看见他的男孩。

 

对方正一手压着自己的手腕，  
一手握着那把手枪抵在自己胸口，  
一条细长的腿不知道是为了压制还是挑逗挤进他双腿的缝隙。  
白色的衬衫看上去像是自己的，  
有些过分大得垂坠到臀部，  
刘昊然低下头去看，  
他没有穿裤子。

呼吸变得有些粗重，  
空气中有什么被点燃发出滋滋的声响。  
刘昊然凑近易烊千玺的耳朵，  
每个字都交杂着浑浊的气体，

“警官，请问我犯什么事儿了？嗯？”

 

易烊千玺早就羞耻到不行，  
可他不得不作出这样违背常理的决定。  
眸光闪烁了半晌，  
他终于迎上那对炙热的眼。

不就是演戏嘛？

 

拖动枪口沿着衣襟一点点滑落，  
金属材质触碰到纽扣时伴随细小的跳跃，  
像图钉一点点压进松木墙壁，  
那枪来到刘昊然的裤口止了步。

 

易烊千玺饶有兴致得在裤裆上方打着转，

“私藏毒品。”

 

“哦？毒品？  
警官，我可是正经市民。”

刘昊然轻笑着，突然向前一顶。

“除了这个，我身上没有毒品，  
要不要验一验？”

 

论起耍流氓易烊千玺需要靠人设，  
刘昊然完全就是浑然天成造化钟神秀。

 

易烊千玺使劲儿扯了一把手铐，  
恶狠狠得拽着人向卧室行进，  
“好啊，来验验。  
看看你这宝贝是不是真能让人上瘾。”

 

_____________________

 

男人一米八五的身躯被猛得推倒在king size的大床，  
同居以来它还没有履行过承受颠簸的职责。

易烊千玺解开手铐的一边锁在床头，  
他跨坐在刘昊然腰间捧住男人的脸，  
瞳孔柔光闪烁，  
他直接凑上了刘昊然的唇，  
干涩的薄唇在舔舐中变得湿润，  
九月晚熟的桃肉柔软甜腻淌出汁水，  
舌头需要更多糖分而交缠，  
舌尖时而硬挺时而柔软得追逐，  
推拉旋转扯出根根透明的丝线。

他的纤细手指灵活解开刘昊然一颗颗扣子，  
冰凉的指腹顺着起伏的胸膛勾向锁骨，  
刘昊然恋恋不舍易烊千玺湿热的口腔，  
男孩已经咬上他的下巴。

“嘶——”

然后是喉结，脖子，锁骨，肩头，  
他像只到处标记的猫咪，  
唇齿留下的液体在离开瞬间就被红热的皮肤蒸发干净。

 

“你不乖。”

易烊千玺的手探向刘昊然的裤口，  
解开皮带他向下拉扯，  
露出对方蓝色的平角内裤，  
那前端早就被吐露的体液洇湿大片，  
他有些脸红得扯开内裤边沿，  
在隐秘丛林中他捕获早已站立的阳物。  
指甲使坏得刮弄铃口，  
手上下圈弄时碰到囊袋，  
和肌肤碰撞出啪啪声响。  
已经有液体从前端肆无忌惮吐露出来，  
顺着易烊千玺的指缝流向手腕。

“我…哈…哪里不乖？”  
刘昊然的讶异早就被快感冲到九霄云外，  
没被铐住的一只手去够半透白色衬衫下若隐若现的臀瓣。

“你…你看别的男孩……”  
刘昊然的大手带着打戏后留下的薄茧，  
有些暴力得扯开雪白的臀肉挤向禁地，  
过电般易烊千玺缩紧了脚趾。

 

“我看什么男孩了？”

“那个…啊…那个什么男三号……你别弄…”  
洞口被指腹前后摩挲又只是撩搔着不肯进入，  
易烊千玺被弄得挺直了腰背，  
背沟凹陷双肩颤栗，  
停下了原本撸动对方分身的手，  
不得不支撑在刘昊然胸膛低喘着说话，

“我…应该…应该买两副手铐。”

 

“我的新助理跟你混熟得很快啊，  
这就是你‘惩罚’我的理由吗警官。”

刘昊然坏心眼得借力靠床头半坐而起，  
坐在胯间的男孩差点向后仰去，  
刘昊然手快得扣紧男孩的腰带进怀里。  
他咬住男孩红透的耳朵，  
薄薄的耳骨似乎轻松就能咬断。

“你吃醋了？”

 

易烊千玺绯红着眼眶撑开刘昊然的肩膀，  
“你对他感兴趣吗？”

 

“那个男三号我多看几眼只是因为他长得有点像你。  
三个月不能见你还不许我睹物思人啊。”

刘昊然掰过易烊千玺别扭的脸，  
凑上去想亲小孩儿的眼睛。

易烊千玺只是躲开，  
“你是不是到哪里都要找个替身…”  
却在说完的瞬间就有些后悔。

刘昊然悬在男孩儿脸侧的手猛得僵住，

“你是这么想我的？”

 

“我……”

易烊千玺只是迟疑一秒，  
刘昊然的神情开始崩塌。

“这两个月你自己就想了这些？  
所以才对我半冷不热还不见我是吗？  
你今天不是因为想我才这么主动，  
是觉得不跟我上床我就会跟别人跑了是吗？”

接连的疑问让灼热的空气骤然降温，  
没开灯的房间暧昧的夜色逐渐变冷。

“我不是…”

“解开我。”

“刘昊然……”

“解开我，现在。”

长长的刘海在高深的眉骨投下参差的投影，  
杂乱无章看不清原本就深色的瞳孔。  
刘昊然的牙关紧闭，  
方才被润色过的嘴唇变得干涸。

银色钥匙转开手铐，  
金属撞击木地板的下一秒，  
刘昊然把易烊千玺压在身下，

 

“你该知道什么叫真的惩罚。”

_____________________

 

黑色衬衫被刘昊然褪下，  
迅速缠绕在易烊千玺精瘦的手腕，

“刘昊然，你不可以…”

刘昊然拱起好看的背肌，  
像野兽悲鸣依在易烊千玺肩窝，  
他咬牙切齿道，

“你为什么总让我从云端跌进泥里？”

大约是这语气浓重如同积聚了一个月的雨云，  
易烊千玺的鼻子开始发酸，  
他和刘昊然的相遇是对方精心谋算，  
他永远无法忘记第一次亲吻自己时，  
刘昊然叫的是别人的名字。  
如果有别人和自己相似，  
故事又会否重演…  
所以哪怕一些无聊花边依旧叫他无法自拔患得患失。

 

听说男三号没事会躲在休息帐篷外探头探脑，  
看到刘昊然就害羞得跑走，  
刘昊然偶尔会抬头看上两眼，  
然后轻笑一声看剧本。

他在笑什么呢？

 

也许这根本就十分寻常没有逾矩，  
可他偏偏吃味到无以复加。

加上刘昊然近一个月里回复他消息的时间越来越晚。  
他开始担心那个男三号是不是已经跟刘昊然发生了什么，  
而自己仗着刘昊然的喜欢拒绝了不知道多少次即将发生的性爱，  
就算冬天对方也毫无怨言去卫生间解决生理需求，  
有时他在门外听刘昊然低沉的喘息伴随自己的名字，  
依旧脸红害羞到遁地而走。

可这样的忍耐到底是爱还是不够爱呢？

 

“我很想你，可是我害怕你不再需要我。”  
易烊千玺的声音压的很低。

爱情是欣喜也是痛苦，  
爱情是乍见之欢却总不能久处不厌。

“相像的人，有第二个，也会有第三个…”

 

刘昊然的眉头紧锁再也无法展平，  
他直直得盯着易烊千玺的眼睛。

视角突然剧烈旋转，  
易烊千玺被有些粗暴得翻了个身，  
双手束在胸前，  
他整个人被刘昊然抱起箍坐在大腿。  
像不太满意现在的角度，  
刘昊然抱着易烊千玺向床的左前方转动，  
他捏住男孩的下巴向墙角看去，  
那是一面巨大的穿衣镜。

 

不等易烊千玺拒绝，  
刘昊然猛得从身后探入一根手指，  
那手指的纹路沿着甬道的皱褶径直向里冲刺，  
锐利的小刀剖开羔羊的肠道，  
小羊发出近乎啼哭的叫喊。

然而远远不够，  
男人修剪过的指甲搜刮着内壁，辗转揉摁，  
随后伸进来长一些的中指直直顶向前列腺，  
易烊千玺漂亮的蝴蝶骨像被皮筋拉紧一样收缩起来，

“刘昊然，不要……”

男人拒绝男孩的一切提议，  
生硬得掰过易烊千玺的头来与他接吻，  
他的吻这样霸道热烈，  
怒意像要把男孩的上颚顶穿，  
侧头的姿势根本容纳不住口腔的津液，  
随着嗯啊的声响沿着嘴角流到脖子和胸口。

刘昊然用左手抹开津液玩弄男孩的乳头，  
他捏着那红润的珠子打着圈，  
时而坏心眼的揪起，  
男孩吃痛只能狠狠咬住牙齿。

刘昊然看着镜子里几乎已经滑落整件白衬衫的男孩红透了半个身子，  
眼角愈加猩红，下半身也已经热得不行。  
手指快速抽插着内壁，  
那里已经松软湿热得流出水来。

他将头抵在易烊千玺右肩，  
去咬对方的下巴，  
强迫易烊千玺抬头看着镜子。

“你是不是觉得我，  
喜欢的只是你的脸？  
所以长得像你的都行，  
嗯？”

 

易烊千玺不肯张嘴，  
身后的三根手指如同狡猾的恶魔疯狂刺激着他的G点，  
只要一开口除了支离破碎的呻吟根本成不了句子。  
他开始害怕生气的刘昊然。

 

“我要你看着你自己，看着我怎么操你。”

 

随着三根手指的退出，  
那硕大分身只是在洞口留下一丝热烈的痕迹，  
瞬间压平入侵处的每一道褶皱挤向深处，  
还没有整根没入，  
易烊千玺就被冲劲激荡几乎向前扑去。  
刘昊然立刻握紧对方的腰肢更向自己贴近。

耻毛和柔软的双丘有些距离，  
粗糙的质感时刻提醒易烊千玺对方可怕的尺寸还没有完全进入。

镜子里的自己双目通红，  
鼻翼微微翕合，  
睫毛挂着星星点点的泪珠，  
被黑色衬衫束缚的双手立在胸前却挡不住被蹂躏到红肿挺立的乳头，  
他跨坐在刘昊然腿上，  
后端因为强烈的性刺激分泌出的液体弄湿了对方的大腿和床单。  
连接的部分却还有盈余，  
红热粗壮犹如烙铁，  
易烊千玺第一次恨自己视力那么好。

 

“每一天，每一天，  
我没有停止一刻想你，  
我马不停蹄，有时都来不及回你消息，  
才缩短了半个月拍摄时长赶回来见你。”

刘昊然突然用力，  
他握住易烊千玺精瘦的腰向上一顶，  
整根巨物骤然没入湿热的巢穴，  
坚硬的龟头猛得撞击在前列腺。

 

“啊——”

易烊千玺终于被逼出呻吟，  
那声音变调如同突然中断的提琴曲。

 

“每一次和你在一起我都想像这样把你干到掉眼泪，  
但我怕你不高兴。”

刘昊然开始有规律得动作起来，  
每一下都极深得顶到最里。  
紧致的肠道被扩张得很好，  
不断得分泌出湿滑的液体，  
顺着剧烈进出的分身从艳色的洞口噗嗤噗嗤得溅射出来，  
甚至沾染到刘昊然的小腹。  
他的分身因为这令人眼热的风光又粗了一圈。

“你知道在剧组看那个男孩的时候我在想什么吗？  
我在想，如果是你穿那件戏服，我该用什么姿势操你，才不会弄脏衣服。  
我想和你在房车，在帐篷，又或者就找片沙丘，把沙子和你流的水混合在一起抹在你的屁股上，大力揉搓直到你的屁股都变红……”

易烊千玺终于忍不住开了口，  
“你…哈…你个发情期的变态…啊……”

“是，我是变态，  
你不知道我有多想永远占有你。  
可是你那么不信任我，  
连愿意跟我上床都是因为怕我出轨。  
你是不是还介意当初我靠近你的原因？”

镜子里的刘昊然眉目间全是痛苦和难过，  
他的声音越来越低几乎要被下身的撞击声盖过。

“我该怎么证明…我该怎么证明……”  
刘昊然反复呢喃着，  
他亲吻着易烊千玺的后颈，  
像个丢了玩具的小孩。

 

“我…我没有……。”

易烊千玺第一次看到这样失魂的刘昊然，  
他总是温柔体贴，  
照顾自己理解自己每一个小心思，  
可自己却耿耿于怀不复存在的芥蒂。  
那些回复得慢些的消息是否因为他在熬夜拍戏，  
又或者是太累了看完剧本沉沉睡去，  
他从未考虑…  
从未……

辛苦拍戏回来还要承受爱人的打击，  
世上大概没有比他更幼稚的男友了。

他侧过头直视刘昊然的眼睛，  
墨色的眸子倒映的全是自己，  
浓浓的委屈化不开像是生巧克力。  
他努力去交换一个缠绵的亲吻。

 

“对不起，师哥，我不该不信任你。”

易烊千玺垂下睫毛，

“惩罚我吧，怎样都可以。”

 

_____________________

 

贪食的稚童用手指戳进软桃，  
果肉发出噗嗤的声响，  
像不够过瘾，  
稚童终于用力掰开桃瓣，  
拉扯出丝丝牵连的纤维与液体。

泛滥成灾的淫液在内壁和阳物交换间不断发出咕啾咕啾的声音，  
易烊千玺开始有些主动得配合刘昊然抬起臀部上下动作，  
生殖器早就因为后穴的刺激高高挺立，  
不断得打在他的小腹，  
分泌的体液被甩得到处都是，  
那东西在体内更大了一些，  
丝毫没有偃旗息鼓的意思。

伴随刘昊然有力的向上顶弄，  
一下一下都撞击在敏感点。  
羔羊和刀刃发生奇妙的化学反应，  
易烊千玺的声音因为几乎要被刺穿而变得与平素不同，  
原本有些低的声音沾染了情欲逐渐变得高亢，  
蜜糖似的分化了夜晚的蓝色，  
柔媚得笼罩在两具飘摇起伏的身躯。  
增添情趣的镜子更是让易烊千玺全身敏感到爆炸。

 

他快不行了，  
太深了，  
太快了。

 

逐渐收缩的内壁预示着什么即将来临，  
易烊千玺被刘昊然紧紧握住腰肢，  
逐渐紊乱的打桩动作和越来越快的啪啪作响让男孩开始出现幻觉，  
镜子里的刘昊然眼角仿佛泛着红光，  
像堕天使长出黑色羽翼将他整个儿环住，  
对方贪婪得几乎要吃掉自己。

 

“师哥…哈……我…慢点…我不行了……”

“呼…你咬得越来越紧了……”

“啊…嗯……我没有……”

 

生理刺激已经让他不知是不是堕入地狱，  
在耳廓放大的每一字句更是通通震荡跌进脑海，  
他忍不住睁眼看向镜子。

性爱里的刘昊然手臂肌肉抨张，  
浓眉伸展，双眸微合，  
埋头苦干喘着粗气。

他好性感。  
被点燃的思维让男孩的身体在一瞬间变得更加火热。

他的后穴开始止不住得向内快速抽缩，  
刘昊然分身的青筋跳动被感知到彻底。

汗湿的黑色衬衫在手腕缠绕得愈来愈紧，  
浑身都是不知道具体什么成分的体液，  
糜烂又色情。  
利刃终于穿透羔羊心脏，  
积聚了很久的精液全数冲刺腹腔，  
冰凉试图浇湿火热，  
直叫人昏厥过去。  
易烊千玺向前扑倒在柔软的床铺，  
额头是黏腻无力的发丝，  
纤长的睫毛丧失生气般缓慢扑闪。

身后的男人解开双手的束缚，  
有些心疼的亲吻手腕留下的红痕。  
分身从后穴拔出时不可避免得发出声音，  
他能感觉到大量的体液，  
他自己的，对方的，  
混合着从后穴汩汩涌出。  
易烊千玺几乎要把自己埋进被窝里。

一张一合的小穴还在无意识吐露白浊，  
洞口似乎还保留着方才进出的形状，  
分明才泄过一次的下体又不自觉肿胀起来，  
刘昊然的身体依旧很热，  
可他沉默着，  
从床头抽出几张湿纸巾，  
像什么都没有发生般默默清理着。

 

易烊千玺从被单中露出一双眼睛，  
他从镜子里观察刘昊然的表情和动作，  
少有的安静。

他犹豫着转过身子，  
突然拉住刘昊然擦拭的手，  
浅褐色的虹膜流淌着水光，

“师哥…我…我明天休息……”

 

胸口紧张得起伏着，  
他的手依旧握着刘昊然的手腕。

下一秒他被猛得抱进怀中，  
男人把脸埋进他的头发里，  
浑厚的嗓音蛊惑一般打开天灵。

“说你爱我。”

 

“我爱你，师哥。”

 

_____________________

 

完。


End file.
